


Love Live Chat Fuckery

by DJWh1t3



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is on a same timeline, F/F, How Do I Tag, Profanity blame NicoMaki, chaos!, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJWh1t3/pseuds/DJWh1t3
Summary: Just a group chat between our lovely Love Live cast and their shenanigans
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Kousuka Honoka created a group chat.**  
**Kousuka Honoka named group chat ‘µ’s’**  
**Kousuka Honoka added Kototi Minami, Umi Sonoda and 6 others to a chat.**

**Sonoda Umi:** Honoka, what is this?

**Minami Kotori:** Umi-chan, it’s a group chat

**Kousuka Honoka:** yeah Umi-chan! it’s a group chat!

**Nishikino Maki:** Why am I here?

**Yazawa Nico:** oh! a group chat, nice one Honk

**Kousuka Honoka:** THANK YOU! at least someone appreciate what I am doing

**Ayase Eli:** Nice work Honoka. This way, it’s easier to communicate with everyone.

**Kousuka Honoka:** HA! Take that Umi-chan!

**Yazawa Nico:** Okay! this is getting boring

**Yazawa Nico** changed **Kousuka Honoka** ’s nickname to **BreadLover**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed **Minami Kotori** ’s nickname to **ChunChun**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed **Sonoda Umi** ’s nickname to **LoveArrowShooto**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed **Nishikino Maki** ’s nickname to **TsundereTomato**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed **Koizumi Hanayo** ’s nickname to **RiceIsLife**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed **Hishizora Rin** ’s nickname to **Cat! Nya!**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed **Toujou Nozomi** ’s nickname to **SpiritiualNeh**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed **Ayase Eli** ’s nickname to **Харашо**.  
**Yazawa Nico** changed their nickname to **NicoNii**.

**TsundereTomato:** What the fuck?! Nico-chan!

**Харашо:** Watch your language Maki.

**SpiritiualNeh:** oh, this is getting interesting

**TsundereTomato:** For the last time, I am not a TSUNDERE.

**SpiritualNeh:** Okay Tsundere.

**RiceIsLife:** Okay Tsundere

**Cat! Nya!:** Okay Tsundere

**BreadLover:** Okay Tsundere

**ChunChun:** Okay Tsundere

**NicoNii:** Okay Tsundere

**Харашо:** Okay Tsundere

**LoveArrowShooto:** Okay Tsundere

**TsundereTomato:** ……

**BreadLover:** well this going on great!


	2. Chapter 2

**TsundereTomato:** Why does this still exist, if we aren’t going to use it?

 **RiceIsLife:** it has been quiet since this group chat has been set up

 **ChunChun:** because we have been busy with preparing for an upcoming live concert.

 **Харашо** **:** Don’t forgot about the exams too.

 **BreadLover:** we have an exam?!

 **NicoNii:** we have an exam?!

 **Cat! Nya!:** we have an exam?!

 **NicoNii:** Damn it Honk!

 **BreadLover:** hey! I spent my everyday life thinking about the upcoming live and eating bread

 **LoveArrowShooto:** Honoka!

 **BreadLover:** mou… Umi-chan

 **LoveArrowShooto:** I can’t believe you. This test has been announce last month and you are telling me that you haven’t study yet?!

 **Cat! Nya!:** technically ‘chat’

 **RiceIsLove:** Rin-chan, shush.

 **BreadLover:** mou… Kotori-chan! Umi-chan is angry at me

 **ChunChun:** Umi-chan, no need to be angry at Honoka-chan.

 **LoveArrowShooto:** But Kotori…

 **ChunChun:** let’s just be calm and collective okay? No, fighting.

 **LoveArrowShooto:** But Kotori.

 **ChunChun:** Umi-chan….. Onegai…..

 **LoveArrowShooto:** I… I…. Fine… But Honoka.

 **BreadLover:** yes?

 **LoveArrowShooto:** We are sleeping over and help you study for the exams.

 **BreadLover:** no

 **ChunChun:** Honoka-chan…

 **BreadLover:** ….okay

 **TsundereTomato:** So that was touching and all but that doesn’t solve the other two dumbasses, we have here.

 **RiceIsLife:** Maki-chan, don’t be rude.

 **TsundereTomato:** I still standby what I said.

 **Харашо** **:** Maki, language but she is right. Rin? Nico?

 **RiceIsLife:** it’s okay Eli-chan. I’m staying over at Rin-chan’s tonight and I’ll help her study.

 **Cat! Nya!:** Kayo-chin! （=´∇｀=）

 **SpiritualNeh:** so… that leaves Nicocchi… Neh Nicocchi

 **NicoNii:** What tits?

 **SpiritualNeh:** how’s your study going?

 **NicoNii:** I’m studying!

 **Харашо** **:** Are you really?

 **NicoNii:** yes! tell them Maki!

 **TsundereTomato:** She just recently opened her books.

 **SpiritualNeh:** oh? what’s this? NicoMaki are together? how scandalous of you Nicocchi

 **LoveArrowShooto:** Shameless

 **NicoNii:** shut up tits! and for your information, I am just being a nice Senpai and accompany Maki

 **Харашо** **:** Sure Nico

 **Cat! Nya!:** Sure Nico-chan

 **BreadLover:** Sure Nico-chan

 **Харашо** **:** Well Nozomi, looks like we are going to sleep over at your house tonight to study.

 **SpiritualNeh:** good idea Elicchi! Nicocchi, you better go home and prepare for a study night

 **NicoNii:** I don’t wanna and plus Mama’s not home, so I have to take care of my siblings

 **SpiritualNeh:** that’s not what my cards says

 **NicoNii:** what?!

 **SpiritualNeh:** So that means Maki-chan, you have to end your date and come home early

 **TsundereTomato:** We are not on a date! I don’t like her like that!

 **Харашо** **:** Okay Tsundere

 **TsundereTomato:** …..

 **NicoNii:** NOZOMI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

 **SpiritualNeh:** Nothing Nicocchi, I just consulted the cards

 **NicoNii:** I still don’t want to go!

 **RiceIsLife:** _Dareke tasukete!_

 **Cat! Nya!:** I’m sorry Kayo-chin!

 **TsundereTomato:** What happened?

 **RiceIsLife:** Maki-chan! Help me!

 **Cat! Nya!:** I’m sorry Nya!

 **TsundereTomato:** Okay okay. I’ll come to your study night. I’ll be there in 10.

 **SpiritualNeh:** no reason to back out now Nicocchi

 **Харашо** **:** I know where you are Nico, you better come or I’m releasing the weapon.

 **NicoNii:** MAKI! YOU BASTARD!

 **TsundereTomato:** It’s for you own good

 **SpiritualNeh:** better get ready Nicocchi or I’ll Super WashiWashi you.

 **NicoNii:** I’m coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**LoveArrowShooto:** Where is Honoka?!

 **ChunChun:** Umi-chan, Onegai!

 **LoveArrowShooto:** But Kotori

 **ChunChun:** it’s okay but there is no need to shout here

 **LoveArrowShooto:** I… Okay… I apologize

 **Cat! Nya!:** simp!

 **RiceIsLife:** Rin-chan!

 **NicoNii:** Hahahahahaha

 **Харашо** **:** What is a simp?

 **NicoNii:** it’s what you are

 **BreadLover:** good one Nico-chan!

 **LoveArrowShooto:** HONOKA!

 **BreadLover:** oop, gonna go

 **LoveArrowShooto:** Come back here!

 **ChunChun:** Umi-chan….

 **TsundereTomato:** Should I even ask what is happening?

 **ChunChun:** well since Umi-chan and Honoka-chan are currently occupied… i’ll tell you all what happened

 **SpiritualNeh:** i can predict that it would be so funny

 **TsundereTomato:** Or stupid, seeing as this is Honoka. We are talking about.

 **BreadLover:** that was mean Maki-chan

 **NicoNii:** apparently her only trademark personality

 **TsundereTomato:** What did you say Nico-chan?!

 **NicoNii:** I said what I said Maki-chan

 **Харашо** **:** I have to stop you right there Maki before you say something you might regret and it is proper to apologize to Honoka for saying what you said.

 **BreadLover:** Yeah! What Eli-chan said

 **LoveArrowShooto:** Honoka!

 **BreadLover:** on a second thought, hold on to that apology. Bye!

 **TsundereTomato:** Wasn’t even going to.

 **Харашо** **:** Maki!

 **Cat! Nya!:** on with the story Kotori-chan

 **ChunChun:** So what happened was that… Um… How should I say this without Umi-chan getting angry?

 **NicoNii:** get on with it already!

 **LoveArrowShooto:** Kotori!

 **Cat! Nya!:** now I wanna know!

 **RiceIsLife:** Um…. I want to know too….

 **BreadLover:** just tell it already Kotori-chan!

 **ChunChun:** Um…. the thing is… I…

 **SpiritualNeh:** oh, you mean when Honoka walked in on you two?

 **BreadLover:** Man down! I repeat Man down!

 **ChunChun:** fueeee… how did you know?

 **NicoNii:** her cards

 **RiceIsLife:** her cards

 **Cat! Nya!:** her cards

 **TsundereTomato:** her cards

 **SpiritualNeh:** my cards!

 **ChunChun:** of course it was…

 **LoveArrowShooto:** That is not what happened!!


End file.
